What?
by Psyco Anime Luver
Summary: I'll think of one later... Maybe... Oh, and the title may or may not change. Depends on whether or not I can think of a better one. KaiOC TalaOC
1. Chapter 1

Yep. It's a new story. Why? My friend is making me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. Kori belongs to Br0k3n Mann3quiN. I do own everything else. I think.

Chapter 1

There was a battle of glares. It took place between a boy and a girl.

The boy had two toned blue hair and crimson eyes. He was a head taller than the girl, who he was sitting across from.

The girl had shoulder length black hair with blue green bangs that always shadowed her sapphire blue eyes. She spent a lot of time in the sun yet had no tan to prove it. She was wearing a black tanktop with the words "Does it look like I care?" in bold, lime green letters and a pair of beat up blue jeans along with a black flipflop and a green flipflop for shoes.

"Hiwatari, Jaylor, stop glaring at each other and pay attention." The two turned to face their guidance councellor(sp?), a small, gray-haired, old woman named Mrs. Fan (OK then...). "Now, Sydney--"

"It's Syd for the millionth time this month," the girl interrupted.

Mrs. Fan sighed. "Fine, fine," she agreed, semi-willingly. "Syd, why did you trick Kai into going into the forest when you know it's off-limits during school hours?"

"Cuz I felt like it," Syd answered simply. "It's his own fault he listened anyway."

"I didn't ask whose fault it was," Mrs. Fan said. _Mainly because I knew you would just blame each other..._ she added mentally. "Kai, why do you think Syd tricked you into going into the forest?"

"Because she's evil..." the blue-haired boy muttered.

"Hiwatari," the old woman said in a warning tone. "You know we don't insult people while we're in this office." Kai shrugged in responce.

Syd looked at the clock. "Can I go now?" she asked.

"Why?" Fan asked suspiciously. So she didn't trust the black and blue-green-haired girl in font of her.

"I'm supposed to be home before my dad," said girl lied. No one said there was no reason to trust everything she said. So she just wanted to get out of that stuffy office. Sue her; you won't get anything as she isn't real.

"Fine. We'll continue this tomorrow. You may both leave."

Syd and Kai walked calmly out of the school, then turned to continue the battle of the glares that their councellor had interrupted.

"Oh, will you just quit for the day?" a girl's voice asked in an exasperated tone.

"Seriously. You've wanted to kill each other since lunch," a boy's voice agreed.

Syd and Kai glanced to Syd's left. There stood a boy and a girl.

The boy had blue eyes and red hair in the shape of devil horns. He was a head taller than the girl and has his arm around her. You know who he is if you watch the show.

The girl had waist length black hair with blood red bangs. Her eyes were gray. She was wearing a black tanktop, black cargo pants and black steel-toed combat boots. Her name was Kori Jaganshi.

"Can yourselves useful and stay out of it?" Syd asked. Then it started to pour.

"Syd, do you want a ride or are you walking?" Tala asked.

"Depends. I'll do what Hiwatari's not doing," Syd replied.

"I'll take the ride then," Kai said. Syd walked away with a wave over her shoulder to Tala and Kori. Kai followed Kori and Tala, muttering, "She's a pain in the ass..."

"No," Kori said, "she's just stubborn."

Kai just mumbled a "whatever" in reply to Syd's best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Beyblade, or AIM. Both of the s/ns are mine and I do use them. 

Key- Demongrl923: Syd

icdeadpple043: Kori

/Blah/: conscience

* * *

Chapter 2

Syd was sitting on the couch in her living room, doing her homework for once. She had already been yelled at for getting sent to the guidance offices.

A tall man with brown hair and blue eyes entered the room. This was Mike Jaylor, Syd's father. "Syd..."

"Yes, Daddy?" Syd asked, not looking up from the essay she was writing on the Black Death (random, but I like it and it works.).

"I have something I need to tell you and you're not going to like it..." Mike said, causing Syd to turn to look at him. "We're having a family stay with us for a month while their house gets checked for mold..."

"Okay..." Syd said slowly. "And this family is...?"

"The... Hiwatari's..." Mike said.

"What??" Syd now had a near horrifed look on her face. "You gotta be kiddin' me."

"There are times I wish I were..." Mike told her, slightly relieved. He had been afraid Syd was going to scream loud enough to be heard in the next town over. "You have half an hour."

Syd stood up. "I'm going up to my room. I ain't comin' down till dinner," she said. She then gathered her stuff and walked up to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Once she had thrown her stuff in some random corner like she always did, she turned on her computer, waited for it to load the got on the interent and signed in to AIM.

Demongrl923 has signed on

icdeadpple043: hey loser

Demongrl923: Hey...

Demongrl923: I hate my life

icdeadpple043: Why?

Demongrl923: I'm stuck w/ sum1 while their house gets checked for mold

icdeadpple043: who?

Demongrl923: ...I'll give you a hint: It's a he.

icdeadpple043: that's helpful.

Demongrl923: ...Here's another one then.

Demongrl923: he's your boyfriend's best friend...

icdeadpple043: oh, HIM!!

icdeadpple043: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!

Demongrl923: -.- Don't make me block you... on all your names

icdeadpple043: i sorry. But it's funny.

Demongrl923: Gotta go. Daddy's calling me. prob'ly be back on later.

Demongrl923 has signed off

In truth, Syd had just wanted to get off the computer and had only gone from the computer to her bed, a total of about five feet or less. Until she was really summoned.

"Syd, I need your help with dinner!!" Mike yelled through the door.

"Yeah, yeah." Syd got off her bed and walked out the door. "I'll make it," she mumbled. "What were you gonna make anyway?"

"Same thing you always make." Ah, so it was porkchops.

"Got it..." Syd walked into the kitchen and got what she needed. Then the phone rang. "Daddy, phone!"

"I'm not deaf!!" Mike yelled back at her. ("You can sure act like you are..." Syd mumbled to herself.) "Hello? OK. Yes. That's fine. Syd's going to freak but it's fine. 'Bye." He hung up the phone then walked into the kitchen.

"I heard my name in the conversation. Why is this?" Syd asked, turning around halfway so she could at least see her father out of the corner of her eye.

"Well... You have five minutes to get your act together."

"I'm in mostly honors classes, but I'm still an idiot," Syd said, "so elaborate."

"They'll be here in five minutes--" Mike started to say.

"WHAT?!" Syd screamed, cutting off her father and simultaneously dropping what she had in her hands, but managing to catch ot before it hit the ground. Mike laughed nervously as his daughter fumed and her expression darkened dagerously.

She could be scary when she was mad.

Mike left the kitchen, leaving the angry teen on her own.

The five minutes passed far to quickly for Syd's liking. Mike came into the kitchen to give a warning to the blue-green banged girl, then left again. Syd grumbled under her breath.

"Jaylor," a familiar voice said as its owner entered the kitchen.

"Hiwatari," Syd replied. "You in here to annoy me or something else?"

Kai sighed. "I was wondering if we could have a temporary peace..."

"How long is temporary?" Syd asked, turning to face the dual haired Russian, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He was watching her.

"As long as I'm living here," he replied.

"Okay." Syd turned around and went back to what she had been doing. She could tell that Kai was still watching her. "Uh... Do you need something? Cuz if you don't I'd appreciate it if you stopped watching me."

"Uncomfortable?" Kai asked, amused.

"It happens when people are watching me, which is why you've always done the presentations when we got stuck as partners."

Kai smirked. Syd, somehow knowing this, turned around to glare. _This might be better than I thought..._ Kai thought.

/Maybe you two can become friends,/ said a voice in Kai's head.

_Not you again! _Kai groaned in reply.

/I'm always around when you want me least,/ the voice laughed.

"Damn conscience..." Kai mumbled.

"Having an arguement with your good half?" It was Syd's turn to be amused. "Or are you just taling to yourself?"

Kai's only answer was a glare. Syd grinned back at him. The dual haired teen shook his head and left the kitchen.

A while later dinner was on the table. Everyone was staring at it.

"Does anyone plan on eating or did I waste my time?" Syd asked, annoyed with the staring. "It ain't poisoned."

"Sorry, Syd," Mike said. "I'm just not used to your food looking right."

"Wait... what?" Syd truely had no idea what her father meant by that.

"I meant that your food is usually good, but it doesn't look right," Mike explained.

"Oh... O...kay..." Her confusion must have shown because Kai smirked. She glared at him and was the first to start eating.

"It's a new record! They haven't insulted each other in 50 minutes!" Both Kai and Syd turned to glare at Rina.

Rina was Kai's 10-year-old sister. She was the only one who believed that Syd and Kai would become friends.

"We've made a temporary peace," Syd muttered.

"You two might become friends after all!" Rina exclaimed.

"Don't hold your breath..." Kai mumbled.

"Kai Hiwatari, how many times have you been told not to talk to your sister like that?" Kai's mother reprimanded. Kai rolled his eyes. Syd smirked, but hid it by looking at her food.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Mike said suddenly. "One of my nephews will be here for a few days, starting tomorrow."

"Which one?" Syd asked, still looking at her plate.

"Tom..." Mike answered, letting his voice trail off at the end.

Syd froze, dropping her fork. She looked up slowly, her sapphire eyes narrowed. "Did you just say Tom...?" she asked, causing Mike to nod. "Excuse me, but I need to go do something that will probably involve me hurting my hand and/or screaming." She stood up and walked out of the house.

Soon after, an angry and pain-filled scream was heard, followed by a screamed, "Fuck you, Volkov!!" then loud reprimanding.

"Is that normal...?" Rina asked hesitantly.

"Yes and no," Mike answered. "It is for Syd, but most likely not for anyone else."

Fuming, Syd came back in. It looked like she was going to have a black eye.

"And the black eye came from...?" Kai questioned.

"Volkov threw a baseball at me," the blue-green banged girl answered irritably. From that point on she was silent.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! I know it's been a while, but I have an update for you! At least on this story. It's the only one I have ideas for at the moment. How many people actually read this story, anyway? So, read on, if anyone's reading this.**

* * *

Chapter 3

It was lunch at school the next day. Syd was sitting alone against a wall in the cafeteria. Normally she would be sitting with Tala, Kori, Kai, who she always ended up next to and annoyed with, and various other people. Today she still felt like she could kill Tala and it was obvious that Kori was still angry with Syd for yelling at Tala.

"You care if I sit next to you?" Syd, half suprized looked up at Kai. The blue-green-banged girl shrugged.

"Why aren't you sitting with Tala, Kori and various other people that I don't feel like naming?" she asked as Kai sat next to her.

"I didn't feel like listening to Kori," the Russian answered simply.

"What'd you do?"

"Asked Tala why he threw a baseball at you," was the reply.

"And you asked that because... Why?" Syd shoved one of her cookies in her mouth and looked at Kai from the corner of her eye.

Kai shrugged. "Curiosity." He was almost happy that Syd didn't press the subject further. Almost. He was never happy or if he was, no one noticed.

The two teens ate in relative silence with the occasional fangirl asking if Kai wanted to sit with her and her friends. It almost made Syd wonder why he was still sitting with her, but she realized soon after the thought formed that she really didn't care. Now she just wanted to know why she didn't care... All Kai wanted to was know why he was still there.

"It's so wierd to sit together without finding something stupid to fight over..." Syd stated randomly. Kai nodded in agreement just as the bell started ringing. The two stood up together and walked silently to English.

English class

Everyone was in their seat. Kai and Syd, who, as in every other class, sat next to each other, were doing one of the things they did best: ignoring each other. Kori and Tala had gotten into an arguement and were also ignoring each other. The class itself was unusually silent. The teacher hadn't come in yet.

A tall woman with short black hair that was pulled into a low ponytail entered the classroom. She had piercing ice blue eyes which were covered by her bangs. Her skin tone was caught somewhere between tan and natural. Her presence alone made Syd slump down in her seat.

Kori, Tala and Kai sent the teen the same questioning look, but Syd didn't notice.

The black-haired woman started speaking. "Mr. Willman had a heart attack and will be out for the rest of the year," she announced. This caused Syd to sink lower in her seat. "I am Mrs. Abarai (it was the only name I could think of...and i do not own it), your replacement teacher. Let's start by taking attendance."

The only thing that somewhat relieved Syd was the fact that she had been a late entry in the class and was at the bottom of the attendance list. After reading the first 30 names off the list, Mrs. Abarai reached Syd's name and her eyes filled with hatred. "Jaylor, Sydney..." she read slowly. Syd's hand slowly rose into the hair. "It's good to see you again." The words were obviously forced.

"There's no need to lie to me," Syd said, sitting up straight and crossing her arms over her chest. "I know you still hate me; I can see it in your eyes."

_I never knew she could read people's eyes..._ This was thought by almost everyone in the classroom, most prominently by Kai, Kori and Tala, the three people who knew her best.

Mrs. Abarai tried to force a smile, but it came out twisted. "Ah, so you do have half a brain." She turned her attention away from a glaring Syd. "We'll be reading Antigone together then we'll be putting on a live performance. I expect you to bring your books tomorrow. For now you can do what you want."

_I am so glad that this is last period..._ Syd grumbled mentally. If she had ever expected a replacement teacher, it wasn't Mrs. Abarai she had expected. After a while the bell rang. Syd shot up and almost ran from the room. She sat in the back corner of the room away from the door, but she was still the first one out of the room.

Tala and Kori outside to wait for Syd and Kai. When Syd was halfway to the guidance office Kai caught up with her. He didn't say anything and for that she was glad. The two walked together in silence.

When they reached Mrs. Fan's office, their guidance councellor was shocked that they hadn't been sent to her office for the first time since their freshman year. The three of them had a five minute conversation before Syd and Kai were allowed to leave. Syd left right away but Kai stayed behind for some reason.

Syd said good-bye to Kori and Tala, all arguements forgotten, then walked to work at the video game store closest to the high school. Not long after, Kai did the same, except he didn't go to work, he just decided to walk around.


End file.
